


A Cold Embrace

by momobqmi



Category: Kakegurui
Genre: Angst-, F/F, Meariri, i was sad okay, oh there’s an implied yumeko x mary, or literally anyone x mary, someone help ririka, they deserve better than this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momobqmi/pseuds/momobqmi
Summary: Mary was cheating.No matter how much Ririka refused to believe it;Mary was cheating.





	A Cold Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Au where Mary & Ririka are dating- wait that’s canon.

Mary was cheating.

No matter how much Ririka refused to believe it;

Mary was cheating.

 

-

 

The loud and dark storm had finally reduced into nothing but a breezy weather as midnight approached. 

Ririka lied there in bed. The smell of the night’s rain was still present and it almost made her feel relaxed. **_Almost_**. 

She had tried, multiple times, to relax, but shortly found that she was unable to. Squeezing her eyes shut and covering her frail body with cotton, red, sheets, she placed her hands over her quivering lips. Her body had curled into a u-shape, and as minutes passed by, her eyes began to sting as she forcefully held in the acid that tried to escape from them.

One too many thoughts ran miles and miles in the mind of the poor, white haired, girl. Mary had been out of bed for some time now, and the sound of her soft footsteps, pacing over what Ririka could tell was the kitchen tiles, had kept the blue eyed beauty awake.

How could she have slept in a situation such as this? In a place where the person she loved so dearly could walk out the door, and never come back? It was terrifying. Every second that Mary spent out there, every second that Mary wasn't beside the girl.. It was terrifying.

It wasn't long before Ririka heard the sickeningly familiar sound of a ring of Mary’s phone. She knew exactly who was calling. Soon enough, the phone stopped ringing, and Ririka had realized that the blonde had picked up. The action only added to Ririka´s terror. 

“Hello?” Mary’s voice was soft, and Ririka was heading over the verge of spilling tears.

The snow-haired girl lied in bed, shivering as the conversation continued. She felt sick.. Really, really, sick. Her mind was a smear, filled with nothing but unorganized, racing, thoughts. She felt as if her stomach had moved in all directions. Twisting, turning, deforming.. before starting all over again. She couldn’t breathe. As a moment passed by, it had only gotten harder and harder for her to inhale. The only time she was able to breathe was when her body had forced her to gasp out for air. Her heart had been racing so loudly.. So loudly that she could swear that Mary would hear it. 

She’ll be okay though. Yes, she’ll be fine. This wasn’t the first time she had cried over this.

 

-

 

She had suspected that Mary was up to something many days, no, weeks, prior to this night. It all started the first day of fall when Mary had made plans to watch a movie with a friend of hers. Ririka didn’t mind it, of course, since she and Runa had occasionally went out together as well, and she was glad that Mary had something to do with others instead of having Ririka orbit around her twenty-four seven. 

Her thoughts on Mary spending time with her friends, or, should I say, friend, had changed when watching movies and hanging out had turned into _countless_ sleepovers and spending over half the day with one another. 

If Ririka were to have confronted Mary about this, she would have been told that she was only being jealous, and perhaps, greedy or selfish.

She didn’t want Mary to think of her that way. No, no, she didn’t want to be a bother to her girlfriend! And she most definitely didn’t want to come off as envious towards Mary’s companions..

But the problem was, it wasn’t companions. It was a _companion_. One specific person that Mary had been spending a little _too much_ time with. 

For a few days, Ririka had managed to convince herself that she was jealous, because, if she were to tell the truth, she was in fact, jealous.

Soon, all that jealousy had turned into further suspicion as Mary began to come home late at night with light marks across her neck.

Each night, Ririka would pretend not to notice.

 

-

 

Maybe after about a few hours or so, Mary had ended the call, and made her way back into the room. The first thing she noticed when she stepped in was that the girl was sitting up, back faced against the door. The second thing she noticed was that Ririka was shivering. Worry and concern took over the blonde as she made her way towards the bed. 

“Ririka?” The tone of her voice was still as soft as ever.

Ririka didn’t reply, instead she quickly, and harshly, rubbed her eyes, trying her best to erase any traces that were to show that she had been crying.

“Ririka, are you okay?” Mary had placed her hand on the taller girl’s shoulder, hoping to get some sort of response. 

“ _Yes, I am_.” Ririka wanted to say, but she didn’t.. She _couldn’t_ , because when opened her mouth to speak, all that came out was a muffled and choked squeak, followed by tears.

“Ririka..?” Mary whispered, confusingly, but worriedly. Why was the girl crying so suddenly? Why was she even up this late at night? Had she had a bad dream? Nightmare, maybe? Who knew... _**Who knew.**_

Sighing quietly, Mary wrapped her arms around the slightly taller girl, pulling her into a light hug. She placed her chin on the girl’s shoulder, which had been peppered with goosebumps. At first Ririka was unresponsive, but as seconds passed, she hesitantly placed her arms around the blonde. 

Ririka closed her eyes, relaxing into her lover’s arms, and just for a moment, everything felt _right_.. Everything felt okay. Ririka could swear that she was happy.. But, at the same time.. Everything was wrong. Everything was so, so wrong. 

The hug slowly became one that was rather cold and almost numb, and Ririka was afraid as she found herself slipping through the cracks of the Mary’s embrace.


End file.
